1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multicasting of Internet-protocol television (IPTV) channels and, more particularly, to load balancing of multicast IPTV channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multicast IPTV channels may be transmitted over a backbone network using equal cost multicast paths (ECMPs). The effective loading, or load distribution, of traffic across available ECMPs may be unbalanced using simple algorithms for channel distribution. Load balancing multicast IPTV traffic over ECMPs may be associated with complex and resource-intensive network management operations.